Legends of the Jedi
Legend of the Jedi (LOTJ) is a non-profit Multi-user Dungeon (MUD) based in the Star Wars Universe. Since the project began in Nov, 2000 by Ghost and Raven (adapted from the SWR 1.0/SMAUG/MERC/DIKU codebase line) it has grown from a small MUD to one of the largest Star Wars oriented MUDs on the Internet. With Rojan and Walldo currently owning it, the MUD has changed significantly over the years. The staff of the MUD always strive to improve it for all players. With this, code is always changing, and the dynamic landscape of the MUD shifts regularly to allow endless exploration for old, or new players. With the rise in player counts comes an ever-evolving set of rules designed to protect both the new and veteran players. These rules are enforced by a collaboration of two groups; an elected party of actual players called the RPC (also known as the Role-playing Council), and a group of former RPC members that have been accepted into the Immortal team. The timeline system, which the game follows, is mobile in which all different eras within the Star Wars universe are played through. Due to the mud being piloted by the players, with some guidance from the staff when needed, no two timeline's stories are the same. LOTJ also provides an extensive character system to allow all kinds of roleplay through its selection of 74 different races (although some species are restricted, depending on the era in play), 11 different classes, and its different organizations within the game. Some of the species available: Legend of the Jedi features over 70 canon races from both the Star Wars Trilogies and the Expanded Universe. Many of the most basic races are available for anyone to play, at other times. Some races are restricted and require an application to play, while others still require players to spend account points to play a character of a specific race. Free (20): Human, Twi'lek, Mon Calamari, Bith, Sullustan, Bothan, Duros, Zabrak, Muun, Besalisk, Cerean, Corellian, Neimoidian, Omwati, Quermian, Vurk, Wroonian, Alderaanian, Pau'an, Utai 1/500 deposit (11): Khommite, Falleen, Lorrdian, Sluissi, Quarren, Toydarian, Ithorian, Balosar, Chagrian, Geonosian, Toong 1/1000 deposit (2): Jawa, Verpine 500/0 deposit (3): Baragwin, Iktotchi, Nautolan 500/500 deposit (1): Togruta, Kaminoan 500/1000 deposit (6): Hutt, Zeltron, Argazdan, Dug, Lannik, Talz 750/500 deposit (1): Kubaz 1000/0 deposit (1): Rodian 1000/500 deposit (1): Arkanian 1000/1000 deposit (3): Aqualish, Firrerreo, Weequay 1000/3000 deposit (2): Gand, Kel Dor 1500/1000 deposit (3): Barabel, Trandoshan, Devaronian 2500/2500 deposit (1): Taung 3000/1000 deposit (2): Echani, T'Surr 3000/2000 deposit (1): Wookiee 3000/3000 deposit (3): Defel, Ubese, Dashade 5000/3000 deposit (2): Gamorrean, Whiphid 5000/5000 deposit (1): Abyssin Some of the classes available: The mud features basic SWR classes (combat, piloting) as well as exclusive classes (science, medical). All classes have an expanded skill sheet for a total of of 182 skills, not including force skills. Connection Info The mud can be connected by directing your Telnet or MUD client to legendsofthejedi.com:5656 External links *LOTJ's homepage Category:MU* Promotional Pages category:List of MU*s Category:Star Wars category:Science Fiction Category:Games Category:MUD games